rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Kidnapping: Reboot!
Characters DarkLove - Y-Tiger Malitia/''Mephiles - FroZen'' ''Part 1 The Surprise'' The sun was over head the Cave that a female walked out of, it seem to be slowly setting by this time. The female glance around with gray, blind eyes. She had a hand on the cave wall as she sighs. To be or not to be, a shadow of the past or the shadow of the future... She glance forward, sighing as she starts walking fully outside of the cave. What... true meaning do I have? She frowns in thought. A pair of green eyes watches her from the top of the cave, the air would seem like it has grown cold for the girl. The female suddenly shivers as she notice the change. "!?" She had remember it being warmer than this- only making her now running for it. As if she was in danger now, she goes to make a run for it; through not knowing what the danger was. A feral growl occurs as the owner of the eyes follow her. Later, due to all the running, the girl trips over a root and falls to the ground rather hard. "ow...." She was lost in the huge forest as the female goes to sit up. Footsteps land on the floor, a growl as they walk towards her. She gasped as she turn to the sound, frighten as she goes to crawl away but is stuck. "!" The shadows themselves have trapped her ankle, the footsteps stopping in front of her. Before a kick strikes her in the gut, knocking her back. "Ah!" She gasped, in pain. "U-Ugh... Ow...." "Ah, it's incredible how you managed to get away for so long..Though I suppose my being 'dead' helped in that regard somewhat." She coughs a bit, breathing heavily. "..." She just whimpers since she couldn't even voice something out. "What's wrong little lady? Don't recognize your father?" She shivers a bit, her blind eyes close as she was starting to slowly get over the pain. "Oh right, your blindness doesn't let you see,"''Another kick. "Anyway, where are your sisters, Darklove?"'' "I-I don't know... The-They woldn't le-let me know anyway." She grunts a bit in pain. "Mmm. Pity. Oh well." ''He grabs her up by her hair. "Ah!" She winced in pain. ''"I'm sure they're being much better children than you ever were." "Mm-" She winced even more in pain. "Hm..what to do with you.." She stays quietly, still wincing in pain. "Oh by the way, how has your mother been?" He starts dragging her along the ground by her hair; he looks to be heading back to the cave She seem to struggle to get free, wincing and slightly whimpering in pain. A sharp tug stops this. "No." "Ah!" "Oh this is going to be fun. Just imagine it Darklove, we'll get to do things a father and a daughter should always do. Of course I can't get drunk and it sickens me to even touch you, so I suppose the abuse thing'll do." Darklove whimpers as winced in pain, she wanted to get free and get away from him. "Gah..amother headache. Oh well. It'll be fun to see you scream." She growls a little to herself, through what much could so do now? She sighs softly to herself as she frowns.